


Flowers

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [26]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings, Established Relationship, Flower Symbolism, Flowers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern Mincraft AU?, One Shot Collection, Requited Love, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love, dream and ranboo are siblings, headcannon mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: just one shots related to flowers, it'll probably only have a few chapters
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	1. Pure Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream gets will flowers after disappearing for a while

It was around eight in the morning. He should be in his office around this time, but he finally got his boyfriend to spend time with him so of course he was going to ignore his duties for a little while.

They had left around six in the morning just to get to some random place Dream had found some weeks ago. They just spent most of their time relaxing in the middle of a field of flowers that he found.

It had taken them a while to get there but when they did get there it was completely worth it.

The first thing they did when Dream finally found the place the first thing they did was relax and watch the sunrise.

Sadly it was too early for the brunette, so he was in a horrible mood but even though Dream managed to calm him down a bit. He still fell asleep while they were trying to watch the sunrise. It was no surprise that Dream managed to stay awake for it while he had fallen asleep after a few seconds of waiting.

When he had woken up from his slumber the first thing he noticed was that light blue flowers were way too close to his face. Wilbur had a flower crown on his head. There were at least five flower crowns around him. One on his head, two besides Dream, one on his stomach, and the one his boyfriend held in his hands.

He sat up from his position next to Dream, his boyfriend was whispering about something. It sounded like he was talking about the different kinds of symbols flowers had.

Like forget-me-nots and lilies. Everything coming out of his mouth had some sort of relation with each other, he wasn't sure when but with the way his lover stared at the flowers they had to hold some relationship. Plus this was Dream, he didn't care how something appeared to be he cared for the meanings behind it.

Whether human or not the morals were the same.

He asked about it and the blond told him about his thoughts.

One that caught his interest was about Puffy and a lesson she had given the blond on flowers. How she held his hands guiding him and his brother through the process of making them, telling them their meanings. Stories of how many times they failed to make them stay together before it was what they claimed perfect. Apparently Ranboo liked bluebells and lilacs, mainly to their meaning having to do with friendship and family.

Wilbur learned through those stories that Dream preferred gardenias and sunflowers. How they might not look beautiful together, but they held treasures and memories to the blond. Dream only explained why he liked gardenias, but he kept it a secret to Will why he loved sunflowers.

He ignored any attempt at gaining more knowledge from Will. All the brunette knew about the yellow flowers was that they weren't just one of Dream's favorite flowers, but they were also his. They also meant something with adoration and love, he only knew some of their meaning due to hanging out with Ranboo, just hearing him rant about flowers. 

After listening to all sorts of memories, he was determined to learn how to make some himself. He wanted to know, so he could add beautiful memories to Dream's library, they all had family and friends, none were from someone he loved romantically, so Wilbur was determined to be the one and only one to create them. He had Dream help him, guiding him carefully through the process.

He made a few, the first three tearing apart, not wanting to stay together for more than five seconds. The first one that finally decided to stay together didn't look anything like the ones Dream had made, but somehow his boyfriend decided he would keep it forever.

Will had been confused until he saw the way Dream stared at him, it was nothing like the monster everyone painted him to be. His face had flushed before he decided he just wanted to cuddle with his boyfriend for the rest of their time together that day. He managed to create a few more memories for the blond in those hours.

It was a great date so far and the day had barely begun, right now they were finally leaving the field.

Wilbur stared at Dream as the other prepared to leave, carefully holding the makeshift flower crown. Will spent this time doing nothing but loving his boyfriend for almost three hours before Dream was forced to go. It was amazing to spend time with the masked man, having him be vulnerable and awkward around him, though he wasn't any better himself.

He quickly grabbed the blond's wrist, pulling him to him. He gave the other a kiss, knowing they would probably not see each other until the next day, if they were lucky. Most of the time it didn't seem like they were.

"Call me when you get home okay?" He told the other once they were finally separated from the kiss. Dream nodded before promising him he would contact him when he made it.

When they parted he couldn't wait for the call, he was excited for a call when he had just seen the blond not even five seconds ago.

After seven agonizing hours of work, Wilbur was finally back home, done with all his work in L'Manburg. At the moment he was lying on his bed waiting for Dream to send a message, or even better in his eyes, call him. He wanted to talk with the other after a long day of work, and hear the other's voice.

It truly was the only thing that brought a smile to his face lately.

He waited for a while after he knew that Dream should've arrived at his base. It was late, around midnight so of course Dream should've been home by then.

Somehow he never got a message or a call. His communicator was not showing any new messages. His oldest message from Dream was from that morning, asking for them to meet up the day before.

He was upset by the time he finally went to bed.

The next week was the same. Wilbur was always finding a way to distract his train of thought as hours went by.

He was getting worried. There were no signs of him even being alive. Apparently no one had seen him around the SMP or in L'Manburg. The dream team said they had seen him on Tuesday, the same day he had last seen him, so they were no help, and they were his best friends. He had even asked people from the Badlands if they saw the masked man.

No one had given him any worthy information on it.

So he sat back trying to relax. These type of things were normal coming from the faceless man. Dream tended to disappear for days without a sign before randomly showing his face in someone's house as if nothing ever happened. It was agonizing to him.

He currently sits in his office at the white house. Working on a pile of paper that seemed to never stop growing. It just seemed like a never ending amount of work.

It was hard to finish all the piling work when his mind continued to run back to the thought of his missing boyfriend. He would really have to speak with the blond about this whenever he popped up again, it wasn't doing him any good. His mind would just provide the worst case scenarios and that left many sleepless nights.

He worked for another set of hours, if he ignores that half that time was spent daydreaming. Thinking back to when his boyfriend and him were able to stay together for long periods of time. 

Like on their first date, it had been completely awkward for both of them, but they managed to get through. Or when they spent Christmas together with their families all together, enjoying the extra warmth they provided. How Dream had been excited to spend the holidays with the entirety of his new family. Or when he found Dream just lounging in his bedroom wearing his favorite yellow sweater.

When he finally got done he rushed out of the white house, making a dash to his house. Upon entering his made up his mind, no matter how much he really hated the idea of bothering Dream while he was busy he was going to send him a quick message. Or call him, he needed to know if he was okay.

Right when he opened his communicator there was a loud knock on his door. Echoing throughout the small home.

He opened the door without hesitation, which wasn't a good idea, but he was impulsive and tended to not think things through until after the chaos it brought him. So if he was ever killed at his doorstep it would make sense that it was also his fault for being reckless.

Dream was standing in front of him with a bunch of flowers. Roses and carnations together, forget-me-nots, and some asters. There were many, and he had no idea what he was doing with them until they were shoved into his face.

Immediately he started mumbling strings of incoherent sentences, face flushed with red and reckless movements as he accepted the flowers. When he was about to ask the other where they had been Dream held his finger to the other's mouth, silently asking for him to give him a second.

Will watched Dream pull out his phone, typing something quickly before looking back at him. He held the phone close to his ear, in an attempt to talk to whoever it was on the other side.

His mask in his hand as he smiled widely at the blushing brunette. Dream latched onto Wilbur with adoration clear in his eyes.

Hearing a small buzz, he pulled out his phone in confusion, who would try to call him after having to deal with his annoyingly overprotective boyfriend activities.

His phone rang for a moment and without a second thought he answered, not bothering to read the ID. He was more focused on the blond who was hugging him and staring at him as if he was the brightest star in the sky.

"I'm home now, my zonnebloem" Wilbur looked at Dream confusion evident in his eyes, the fact that Dream had said something weird adding onto the confusion of why his boyfriend was calling him now when he was sure he had arrived home days ago-

Blush immediately appeared as he made sense of what the other said, lightly painting his face with a rosy pink. He understood what the other meant, not the zonne- something bit but the rest, and he couldn't help but coo at the fact his boyfriend was a hopeless, cheesy, romantic.

These were one hundred percent the type of memories he wanted Dream to remember. 


	2. Red Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Days special?? I don't know it's flower shop tattoo parlor au though so there's that...  
> sorry it's late like really

Dream worked at a small flower shop, one his parents owned. It was a beautiful place due to how cozy it felt and how many flowers decorated the place. Aisles of flowers, basically becoming a maze. The flower shop was usually quiet, though now that it was spring there were more flower orders.

Which is why Dream was set to work in the back with Niki and Puffy, all of them working on bouquets. Right now he was working on a bouquet of tulips. The colors being mostly pink and red, a few whites peaking out. It was for an old regular that started coming to their shop everyday since before he was born. He had actually been his parents first customer.

He glanced up at the clock and noticed that it was nearly five, the same time an old kind man would come to their shop and order a bouquet of flowers. When he heard the chime of the bell, he looked over to see the same old man who had a tired smile on his face. He would come everyday to order flowers just so he could give them to his wife when he got home, he was their regular.

“Good afternoon Mr. Thompson” he showed the man the bouquet for the day and he started complimenting the establishment. He spoke of how nice it was to have a shop in this street, so close to his home. Dream listened, like he always did.

The old man would start speaking about the flower shop before he went in a different direction, the topic changing to his wife. A woman named Willow, a woman he stated he loved since he first laid eyes on her, knowing they would spend the rest of their days together. He was right, they had been together for approximately sixty years.

Halfway through the story another person entered the shop. Dream knew they must be a new customer due to Dream having never seen them enter their small shop. Although they had never entered the shop before, Dream knew their name.

He was a boy from college. Wilbur Soot, a man that seemed to charm everyone on campus. He was tall and lean, tattoos on his arms. Wearing shirts with president names, world locations, or sometimes plain sweaters. A beanie was always on his head, Dream was pretty sure he used it to hide his unkempt curly hair. Dream stared at him for a few moments before he focused back on Mr. Thompson.

The old man had stopped his story midway when he noticed the blond looked away. He stared right into Dream’s eyes and smiled a knowing kind of look on his face. He knew something Dream didn’t but before he could ask, the man began speaking.

“Use tulips, my son. Confessions always need red tulips, trust me, son. They’re wonderful for these occasions but I must get going, Willow wants me home before seven, goodbye Dream!” The old man turned away and began to walk down the sidewalk.

Dream stuttered for a few moments trying to think of what the man was implying before he quickly wished the man a good evening and returned inside the shop, money in hand as he headed towards the register. He thought about what the other meant though not for long due to his name being called. He turned to look where the yelling came from and saw Purpled with an amused look on his face, Wilbur seemed confused and surprised as they both stared at Dream. The blond smiled as he quickly headed over, reminding himself he was still on the clock.

“What do you want?” He asked, looking over at Purpled, trying to stop himself from staring at Wilbur too much. The teen stared at him for a few moments, a look of annoyance on his face.

“I asked if you can take this guy around the shop, he wants to see these flowers and Puffy put me behind the counter, you know how she is-”

“Yeah, ‘Purpled stay behind the counter, we can’t have you around the shop since you’re a walking mess’” Dream responded, repeating his mother’s famous words. Puffy used them a lot whenever it involved the teen, after all they ended up having to clean piles of fertilized dirt for three weeks because they let Purpled help customers around the shop.

Purpled passed him a paper, there four types of flowers in it. Roses, peonies, parrot tulips, and ranunculuses. They didn’t have the last two, but they had the other two, looked back up and met Wilbur’s eyes. He explained they didn’t have the other two, but they had the first two, and simple tulips not parrot tulips, at least for now they didn’t. The brunette nodded along to the blond’s words, he seemed a bit distracted, but Dream brushed it aside.

He grabbed Wilbur’s wrist and dragged him towards the peonies, choosing to go with those before leading him all the way to the roses.

“If you’re looking for a bouquet I can always help! Though I would have to ask you if you have any idea what exactly you’re searching for. Like it you want it to look nice and symbolize certain things” he explained as Will stared at the flowers for a few seconds, he seemed to be in a faraway place, barely realizing that Dream was by his side.

“No, thanks, but can I know where the roses are?” He asked, looking at the freckled male. Dream nodded, making sure to get to the other side of the store as quickly as he could. When they reached the roses he started asking the musician what he was looking for.

Will didn’t answer for a few seconds, processing his answer. When he didn't he mentioned he wanted them to signify something around deep love, adoration, and undying love. He said the colors he hoped the flowers would be in but assured Dream it was fine if they weren’t. Dream immediately began talking about how nice that sounded, having a bouquet means so much just for one special person.

Dream wasn’t sure when the conversation began changing into something else, but he knew he was fine with it. They exchanged information about their lives, Wilbur told him about his family and stories surrounding them while Dream returned the favor, telling his own stories about watching his younger brothers grow up.

After an hour or so of both men hanging out in the flower shop, Dream was called by Puffy to return to the back. They said their goodbyes and once the brunette was outside the shop there was catcalling. He looked over at the register where he knew his brother was the one doing that, he was right, but now Tubbo, Foolish, and Ranboo were there by his side. Tubbo was yelling about how gay that was, Foolish singing some random childish song about couples, and Ranboo was clapping softly. His face flushed and he cursed them.

“Tubbo you’re supposed to be on my side!” He yelled at his cousin. The brunette simply shrugged and started speaking about how he wouldn’t be doing it if the other wasn’t hooking up with a stranger.

Scowling, he headed back. So much for the family, they were horrible. As he headed to the back he couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Even if it left him embarrassed and flustered he was happy his siblings were happy, after all they didn’t have the best pasts.

\------

After Will’s first visit the brunette seemed to come over more often now. His once tense and nervous behavior became more relaxed as he began to spend more time there. It made Dream happy that Wilbur was feeling better around him and his home.

He had gotten used to his family as well. He met his brothers, Ranboo and Foolish seemed to love the guy, they talked to him as if they’ve known each other their entire lives. Purpled was okay with Will, though he tended to tease and make fun of him, Dream wasn’t sure why or what he was teasing him for, but it always made Will nervous. Tubbo was exactly like Ranboo and Foolish, he made friends with Will pretty easily, later explaining that he knew Will’s younger brother. So he was kind of forced into liking the man Tommy looked up to.

Will also met his mothers and his uncle. Schlatt had glared at Will when they first met, it scared the brunette a lot more than he let on, Dream was sure of that. They still didn’t get along to this day though it seemed to be more from Schlatt’s side than Will’s. Wilbur was trying to get the man to like him a bit so the glaring would stop, but his uncle just brushed him off.

Puffy, unlike her brother, welcomed him with open arms after having some sort of private conversation with him. He’s still confused about what they were talking about since Puffy had kicked him out of the room, sending him to the back while she spoke with Will. Wilbur was closer to Puffy than he was with Dream’s uncle though, yes, he was sometimes awkward with her when they were alone. At least it wasn’t as bad as when he was with Schlatt.

Niki was a completely different story, she never made Wilbur nervous. She was caring and friendly, so Dream can see why. She hugged Wilbur when they first met, speaking to him as if they’ve always known each other.

Whenever Wilbur came to the flower shop, Dream would tend to be the first person he asked for. They were friends so of course he wanted to see him, though his family never seemed to understand that, mainly the younger ones. Purpled and Tubbo teased him about it more than Foolish and Ranboo did. Dream tended to ignore them though, pretending to be upset with their teasing most of the time.

Their conversations used to start with awkward questions and topics until they turned into just one of them ignoring the greetings and jumping into a topic immediately. Mainly Dream whenever he was excited, he tended to just see Will and begin talking about whatever was getting his attention. Or whatever made him happy, hoping that Wilbur would like it as well.

The brunette never complained when their conversations did begin like that, he seemed to enjoy it when it happened. A fond expression on his face or sometimes amusement, but he never complained.

There were times when the tables turned. When it was Will who was gushing about something. Most of the time some project he was working on, if not that then it had to do with his family. Most of the time Dream would ask all sorts of questions since he knew nothing about music nor tattooing, but Will didn’t mind.

Sometimes they would both just stay quiet and only say "hello" before walking around the shop and talking quietly. When that did happen, Dream found it hard not to daydream of things a normal friend shouldn’t want.

It was times like that that Dream tended to let himself dwell on those thoughts after a day with the brunette. It was on the first day they did that, that Dream realized certain feelings for the brunette.

After all, a friend doesn't tend to want to kiss their other friends, or want them to stay by their side instead of someone else, or want to stay up all night with them, so he could wake up in their arms.

Yeah, Dream realized he might've developed a crush on the brunette some time when they first met.

\------

When Mr. Thompson entered the shop, Dream smiled. He greeted the man and got a bouquet of pure red tulips. He wanted them, after all it was valentine's day and Dream knew how much Willow loved the holiday.

Mr. Thompson always asked for red tulips for this day, Dream wasn’t sure why. The old man never told him the story behind the red tulips. As the old man paid for his bouquet, Dream asked, although he knew the chances of an answer were small. The old man smiled, his eyes shining with happiness and fondness as he thought of the history behind those flowers.

“Red tulips are Willow’s favorites. On this very day during nineteen fifty-two I asked her to be my valentine. I always take her to the same place I asked her every year and ask her to be my valentine. She’s a beautiful woman that deserves the world but chose to be by my side.” Mr. Thompson smiled softly as his stare seemed to be somewhere far away. His eyes lost the previous glaze, he retrieved thirty dollars from his pocket, placing it in Dream’s hands.

“You really don’t have to keep paying this much” He said as he looked at the money in his hands.

“Nonsense. Before I leave Dream, I hope you remember what I’ve been telling you. Have a good Valentine’s Day” Wishing the other a good afternoon he left, bouquet in hands as Dream thought back to last month and his conversations with the old man. As the man left Dream’s face flushed, remembering what the older male always told him.

Mr. Thompson had been implying things that always left Dream flustered. He hadn’t expected the older man to know his feelings towards a certain brunette… Then again if his brothers found out it must’ve been obvious. Dream began to panic, his face becoming more red, if it was obvious then that meant Will had to have noticed by then-

As the man left, Wilbur entered, speak of the devil. A nervous smile on his face as he searched the place. Once his eyes met Dream's, his eyes lightened, though there was panic in his eyes. When he got close to the blond he asked the same thing he asked every time, though this time he asked for a different type of flower. Dream led him through the aisles like every other day.

“Here they are Will, though I have to ask. Why don’t you ever buy something? You keep coming back and keep leaving empty-handed” Dream questioned, trying to decipher Wilbur's reasoning.

The brunette stared at Dream for a few moments, processing the question. Dream stared at him for a while, the brunette decided on his answer.

“At first… I work at the tattoo parlor next door, you know? I had to get a tattoo and decided to come inside and see if you guys had it, as a reference? And then- I- um… Would you believe me if I said I love the shop?” Dream raised an eyebrow at the response, he remembered Wilbur complaining about how complicated the shop was due to the organization of the flowers and how the smell of the flowers was toxic.

“… Maybe… Okay, I'll- I'll be direct- I saw you come here every day and assumed you worked here. So I thought about using that as a way to talk to you and then-” Wilbur stopped talking, taking a deep breath in an attempt to regain his composure. He turned his gaze upwards, ignoring the judgmental look Dream was throwing at him, his hand fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves. He was still ignoring Dream’s gaze as he spoke. “I might like you a little more than I should”

“Yeah, I like you too!” Dream replied, his smile growing on his face as he processed the brunette’s words. Wilbur stared at him for a moment, he sighed before he turned around a disappointed expression on his face.

“I-I didn’t mean it like friends. Dream, I like you romantically- never mind it doesn’t matter… I-I’ll just go…” Wilbur turned around making his way outside the shop.

Dream stood there for a moment as the brunette exited the store. His head was sorting out the mess that Wilbur created, and after an entire minute he began running through the store. He dashed to the back, grabbing a small bouquet of red tulips before yelling they could be docked off his paycheck. As he exited the shop, he ran the way Wilbur had gone, bumping into him as he turned the corner.

“D-Dream?” Wilbur stuttered out in shock as he looked at the blond. He was confused that he would look for him after not showing any interest in him, and to add to that confusion the other held flowers. While his hopes rose, a light pink blush bloomed on his face.

“Next time give me a moment to process it! I’m sorry I just wasn’t able to process what you said and well these are for you” Dream pushed the bouquet towards the brunette, a nervous smile on his face. His hand was moving from his nape to his face, a nervous habit he developed over the years.

The blush in Will’s face increased as he stared at the blond. He was confused and shocked, and just confused. He had really thought that his feelings were unrequited after what Schlatt said about Dream. Wilbur blinked a few times before a smile bloomed on his face, a fond expression on his face as he looked at the flowers before returning his gaze towards Dream.

“Thank you,” he said simply. Dream looked up, opening his mouth to ask Wilbur a question but the brunette beat him to it.

“Will you be my valentine?” 


End file.
